Autumn Harmony
by Ain-Siti-Naunet
Summary: Akiwa and some of her family have been kidnapped by Pegasus.Her husband thinks she is dead and is out in the war fighting with hatred in his heart along side his father and brother.Will Akiwa escape and find Adofo before it is to late?Read on to find out!


**** _Japanese Words Translations_

_Akiwa - Autumn Harmony _

Shimasuzu - Island Bell Naka-ko - Middle Child 

_Kitahoshi - North Star_

_Sennen heddo-kakeru – Millennium Head Wear_

****

_**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**_

'BANG'

The female members of the Osara family jumped as they heard the sudden explosion of the town bowling-ally as it was hit with a T20 missile, destroying everything within a five-mile radius. They could hear people screaming and calling for help. But amongst the screams they could hear one solitary voice yelling, "DIE YOU BASTARDS, DIE!" They were not entirely sure about what was happening outside of their prison cell, that they had been inhabiting for the past six months. They were prisoners of war, captives of the 'Warui Army'.

During the last six months they had been severely starved, beaten and raped. The mother, her daughter and her daughter-in-law did not expect to be rescued, they knew that those outside of the prison thought that they dead.

"I hope that your father and brothers are alright out there" Shimasuzu suddenly said.

"I am bet they are fine mother" replied her daughter Naka-ko

"And I am sure of it" spoke up Akiwa "I just hope Adofodoesn't forget the vows we took"

"You know he wouldn't in a million years"

"Yes, I know, it's just this place"

But in her heart Akiwa was not as sure as she seemed, she slowly crept over to a corner in the cell and raised her head just a bit to see out of a little crack in their prison cell wall. From where Akiwa sat she could see the ocean, but the ocean wasn't beautiful and inviting. The normally magnificent scenery was tainted in her eyes, by the concern she felt for her husband. At that moment she heard the cell door open, she quickly turned around and saw a large group of men, there were at least a dozen of them, staring at the three women with a look of great interest in their eyes. Doubt continued to grow inside Akiwa's heart, 'We shall die here, and I shall never see my dear Adofo again.' These were the words that continued to circle through Akiwa's thoughts.

"The captain wants to see all of you, right now"

These words snapped Akiwa out of her thoughts and back to her disastrous reality. The next thing Akiwa knew, she was being picked up by four of the men, as she looked up she saw the other eight men dragging Shimasuzu and Naka-ko to their feet, a moment later everything went unbearably dark.

After what felt like an eternity, they were released from the unbreakably strong grip of their captors as they slid down on to the cold tiles of the floor their blindfolds were removed and they saw sitting in front of them a man that they now knew very well, the leader and captain of the 'Warui Army', a man by the name of Pegasus. But he was no beautiful flighting stallion, he was a most evil and heartless man in the world.

In this particular room the decorum was extremely different from that of their prison cell. In place of plain grey concrete walls there were giant chambers all painted in a pale blaze blue, which was very popular at the time but was also extremely expensive and therefore never seen in the chambers of a family like the Osara's who were but bakers. Although they were not very rich they still had more than enough money to live with as long as they only spent their money on the things that they needed instead of spending it all on the things that they wanted.

'We are all going to die, no matter what happens we are going to die here. There is no hope for us, they are going to continue torturing us until they get bored and then they are going to kill us.' These were the only things that Akiwa could think of. No light at the end of the tunnel, no twinkle of hope, just these walls and their deaths were around them.

"What took you so long?" Once again the words of someone's cold and harsh voice speaking brought Akiwa to her senses and back to the hard reality of where she found herself. "I ask you again, what took you so long?" As these words were spoken again Akiwa looked up and saw that sitting in front of her was Pegasus, the man who had been torturing them for the past six months.

"It's nice to see you all again. Are you ready for a bit more fun?" As Pegasus spoke these words and they registered in Akiwa's mind she quickly started to back away from their capturer, but was abruptly stopped by the men that stood just behind her and her family.

"Now, now you better behave Akiwa or you won't get the little present that I have prepared for you. And you will most definitely want this little present."

"And why would that be?" Akiwa then spat at Pegasus with as much force as she could muster. But as she did a hand made contact with her face and she was sent flighting across the floor and hit the nearby wall with immeasurable force. She could feel the blood seeping down her forehead and onto one of her cheeks, at the same time she licked her lips and tasted her own blood on her tongue. She wiped the blood off her lips with her left hand as she stood up, using the wall to steady herself as she was shaking so violently from the force of the impact that her captor had coursed her to have. After Akiwa had steadied herself using the wall for support she attempted to take a step but as soon as she lifted one of her feet off the ground she started shaking so violently that she fell and as she hit the cold tiled floor and a resounding 'bang' was heard she felt the hands of two of her captors grab her wrists and around her waist as they were pulling her off the ground she felt another two man grab her ankles, but because she had landed face down on the tiles she could not tell for sure what was going on around her. As the men that were carrying Akiwa turned her onto her back, she tried to look around but all she could she were foggy shapes moving around her as she was carried, and then she heard her mother in law and her sister in law yelling at the guards to put her down. After a minute or two of yelling and screaming Akiwa could hear a voice coming from somewhere to her right, a voice that only said two singular words "Drop Her". As there words were said Akiwa felt the grasp on her wrists, ankles and waist were relinquished and Akiwa felt herself once again falling through the air and as she hit the cold tiled floor once again, she heard the voice of the man she hated so much sound in her ear as she looked to her right she saw the fuzzy form of Pegasus. Although her vision was foggy and unsure she was more that positive that this is the man that kidnapped her and her family.

"So you are still as stubborn as the day you were found Akiwa?"

As these words registered in Akiwa's mind, all she could do is laugh. But in the opinion of Pegasus, laughing was not how Akiwa was suppose to react, she was suppose to quiver, crawl away from him or even scream, but not laugh.

"What do you find so humorous Akiwa? You are a prisoner of war and you have no hope of ever escaping or of being rescued, so what if anything have you got to laugh about?"

"I am simply laughing at your choice of words" Akiwa answered trying to stop herself from laughing, as she knew that she would pay dearly for her outburst and the fall that she had just suffered would feel like a pinprick compared to what was in store for her, and she knew that it would be more painful than anything that she had experienced before. Although her beatings were becoming more violent as the time went on and Akiwa was only behaving more disobediently.

"And what particular words do you find so comical?"

By this time Akiwa had contained herself and was now lying on her back looking at Pegasus, with utmost seriousness.

"Just the phrase you used to describe our meeting. As you know that you commanded that we were taken from our beds while we slept and brought to you here."

"Yes, that was a command that I issued, and unfortunately for you, the only reason that I made such a order was to make your husband suffer. The same way that I have suffered through these many years."

"And how exactly have you suffered, Pegasus? You are the one who stared this war not me, not my husband, and definitely not his family. So why must we suffer for what you do?"

"You must suffer because I said you must. I also am going to educate you in the ways of pain and suffering, also I will teach you not to have little outbursts like that one or else you will pay. And since you just had quite a large outburst, you will have to pay big time." Pegasus replied to Akiwa's statement

At these words Akiwa felt the lightening fast and unbreakably strong grip take hold of her body once again and as they picked her up Pegasus walked closer to them until he was standing next to them and was leaning directly over the top of Akiwa. As Akiwa saw Pegasus advancing on her and her captors, she could feel the grip of the men holding her tighten and she could feel and see the grow of evil and lust radiating from Pegasus.

Akiwa could only see this because she had 'The Gift', as her mother had called it, but her mother had also said that the gift would only reveal itself to her once I had fallen deeply and hopelessly in love. At the moment of Akiwa meeting Adofo, she could feel the power of her ancestors welling up inside of her and on the day of Adofo proposing marriage to her she felt something appear on her head, as she felt it appear the look on Adofo's face changed. Instead of him having a look of loving determination on his face, he had a look of utmost terror and as Akiwa felt her head she felt the beautiful headwear that had belonged to her family for uncounted centuries. Upon feeling this headwear Akiwa ran to a nearby mirror and on her forehead she saw the beautiful headwear that had she had been told about since she was born, on the headwear stood a magnificent tree. The tree itself was silver, at the base of the tree there were a few leaves and on the tree there were hundreds of leaves, the leaves were green, gold and red. (AN-If you read the beginning of this story than you would know that her name stands for 'Autumn Harmony' and the leaves on the headwear are the same colour as the leaves on real trees in autumn.)

When she saw this headwear she remembered the name and story that lay behind it, so she sat Adofo down and told him the whole story. After that whenever Akiwa was in danger or she was scared, the 'Sennen heddo-kakeru' (This is the ancient name for the headwear, for translations look at top of story.) would appear and banish anyone that was scaring or threatening her to 'The Shadow Realm', where they would wander around aimlessly for the rest of their lives, or until someone rescues them, which rarely ever happens. But fortunately for Akiwa she had learned to control her powers and now they only work when she wants them to, but unfortunately for Akiwa, there was a barrier surrounding the palace in which they were being held captive, and the barrier prevented anyone getting in or out, another effect that the barrier produced was that no magic of any kind could be used within it. But there was only one good thing about the barrier, it is true that she herself couldn't use her powers, but neither could Pegasus, so he could not use his Millennium Eye to read minds or seal souls. So as long as Pegasus stayed within the barrier, he could not read anyone's minds or hurt anyone outside of it with his almost unstoppable shadow abilities.

"What are you thinking about my dear, sweet Akiwa?"

As these words were spoken Akiwa was once again startled out of the thought of her powers, and the fact that she could not use them. As Akiwa opened her eyes she realized that her vision had cleared and she could once again see Shimasuzu and Naka-ko. They were lying on the floor, watching everything that was happening to Akiwa, but no saying anything. They were only acting like this because Akiwa had told them that if anything was happening to her just to let it happen otherwise they would be punished as well and Akiwa just couldn't handle that anymore, she didn't care if anything happened to her but she just had to protect her husband's family.

****

_Authoress Notes-Just so you all know this **is** the Pegasus from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! This is not a character of my own creation, so he does have the Millennium Eye. Also the special headwear that Akiwa felt appear on her forehead works similarly to the rest of the millennium items. It protects her and everyone she cares about, but like I said earlier it doesn't work in the barrier._

****


End file.
